


Meddling Pool

by 1221bookworm



Series: 50 Prompts (from Tumblr) [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1221bookworm/pseuds/1221bookworm
Summary: When Roy's pool game is off, Maes uses it as an opportunity to mentor his friend.  Or meddle in his affairs.  Both means accomplish the same ends.





	Meddling Pool

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt was pool. I originally thought of the swimming variety, but when I remembered a game of the same name, I found the inspiration for this story. What better place for two men to hang out and give each other life advice? Presenting Roy and Maes playing a little game before a big day. 
> 
> A/N 2: I don’t own FullMetal Alchemist. Occasionally, I just get to invent a few scenes that didn’t make it into the story.

Roy focused on the white ball, narrowing his attention until it was the only thing he saw. He could feel the cue gliding smoothly between his fingers. With a deep breath, he gave the cue a final thrust into the ball.  
He stepped back, pleased with himself as it went zipping over the felt with enough speed and momentum to sink several balls into the pockets. Except it never made contact with any other balls.   
Muttering darkly under his breath, Roy thunked the cue against the floor and took a long drink from his beer. This was supposed to be an opportunity to relax and boost his confidence before his state alchemist test tomorrow. Shots like that would leave him sad and depressed. Not the motivation he needed tonight.   
Maes was chewing on his lips as he reviewed the balls. Roy rolled his eyes. “Everything’s in the exact same place as your last turn, Maes. You don’t have to act like you’re inspecting it.” The bitterness he felt crept into his voice.  
Shaking his head, Maes leaned onto the table and aimed his cue. “White ball moved.”  
Roy growled something impolite. Maes moved to hang up his cue. “You’re not in the mood for this, Roy. What you need is a girlfriend. Let’s go over and see who we can meet.”  
Shaking his head, Roy responded. “No, no. I’m finishing this game, then going to bed. I need to be alert for my alchemist test tomorrow. Besides,” he added, walking around the table to take his shot from another angle. “What would Gracia think if you were out flirting with other women?”  
“Oh, no. I wouldn’t be doing any flirting, Roy. Unless,” he continued, mock thoughtfully, “if it was to reassure them that you’re much nicer than that glower you’ve got on tonight.”  
Roy’s head shot up. “Do you feel like you’ve sold your soul to the military?”  
One eyebrow raised, Maes shrugged. “I think the upper brass thinks of us as less than the dirt on their shoes.”  
Roy barked a laugh. “Master Hawkeye calls State Alchemists the dogs of the military.”  
Maes clapped him on the back. “They’ll treat you better.” When that didn’t elicit a response, he sighed. “You’ve got a good opportunity here. Look at all the perks you’ll get. What would you do with mad skills like that out in civilian life, eh?”  
Roy shrugged dejectedly.  
“Look at it as a new opportunity. You’ll be able to do great things.” Roy shrugged non-committedly.   
Now it was Maes turn to sigh. “You know what your problem is?”  
“Yeah, yeah. I don’t have a girlfriend.”  
“That too. But you’ve got the same problem as your pool game. You’re so focused on this one thing – here it’s the ball – and you’re blocking everything else out. You’re not seeing the big picture.”   
“And what does that have to do with my test tomorrow?”  
“You’re focusing on what Master Hawkeye said to you. The big picture is this: What’s right for you? Come on. Try my strategy on your next shot. You sink a ball, I win. You miss them all, and I give up the advice racket.”  
Roy smirked. “It’s almost worth throwing this shot just to get you off my back about getting a girlfriend.”  
Maes tipped his head with his brows raised. “You’re loss.”  
Turning his attention back to the table, Roy considered the advice. He relized if he moved over the tiniest step, he’d better line up with the six ball, and if he managed to hit it just right, he could maybe bounce it off the two ball and sink them both. He took a deep breath, and as he pulled the cue back, he envisioned the path his ball would take. He closed his eyes as he felt the impact of cue and ball. He waited for the unsatisfying “whoosh” of the ball rolling over nothing but felt.   
His eyes snapped open at the solid clunk of balls colliding. He watched as the cue ball sank the six, which sent the two ricocheting into the corner pocket. The cue ball knocked into the four, giving it a gentle tap that started a slow roll toward the center pocket. They held their collective breath as it completed its glide into its new home.   
They both threw their arms up and cheered. “If that’s not a confidence boost, I don’t know what is.” Maes crowed as if it was his own victory. “Come on.” He put his arm around Roy’s shoulder. “Let’s get you back and to bed. You’ll wow that board tomorrow, and you’ll be able to create any future you want.”  
Roy grinned back. With that kind of luck and good friends like you, you mean.”  
Maes threw back his head, laughing. “I’ll remind you of that the next time you roll your eyes at my advice.”  
“Well, since my pool is improving, I’m going to bet you every time to stop your meddling.”  
“Sorry, can’t do it. I’m just so happy with Gracia that I need to see everyone as happy as me.”  
“No one could be as happy as you, Maes.”  
“I can try. I can always try.”

**Author's Note:**

> NaNoWriMo 2017 word count: 866


End file.
